


Addition

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, The new baby is gonna be born :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Two days before the Winter Solstice, Riza and Roy welcome the newest member of their family.
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Victory [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn’t going to post this until tomorrow, but I couldn’t wait.

Riza had been feeling strange all afternoon, one hand pressing against her lower back while the other rubbed circles against her extended abdomen, moving to touch where her unborn child kicked her.

She had been feeling sore all day, but simply chalked it up to being nine months pregnant ( _eight and a half if someone other then Roy asked her_ ) and because things had been so hectic with helping restore Ishval and chasing after a rambunctious toddler, she decided not to mention anything to Roy.

The man would panic over any little thing regarding her pregnancy, and frankly, he was annoying the absolute hell out of her lately.

“Are you excited about the new arrival?” Riza turned to her left and saw the elderly Ishvallan woman Amaria, who was to be her midwife, smile at her.

They were alone in the town’s market place, Riza walking along the dirt streets hoping to relieve some of the discomfort she’d been experiencing for the majority of the day.

Roy was at their temporary Ishvallan home, making dinner while she took her solo walk.

“Mostly nervous, honestly.” Riza replied to her honestly.

“C-can I ask you a question? And I don’t want you to get alarmed- or worst, mention anything to the Father.” Riza asked her.

“Of course Miss Riza, what is it?”

“What... what does early labor feel like?” Riza groaned softly, exhaling slowly.

“L-labor? But you’re not due for nearly three weeks.” Amaria gasped.

_Technically speaking I am due next week, but I have no intention of admitting how far along I really am._

“Y-Yeah, I know. I just don’t know what it feels like. I didn’t know I was pregnant when I went into labor with my daughter, so when the pain started the doctors and I just assumed that my appendix had ruptured or that I had some internal organ damage due to- _ah!_ \- the Promised Day. I had a newborn in my arms within a few short hours of the first contraction hitting. I don’t- _ow_ \- know how any of this is supposed to work.” Riza groaned, trying not to show how much pain she was in.

“Contractions are different for every pregnancy for every woman Miss Riza. But most describe them as extremely painful menstrual cramps.” She cooed, rubbing Riza’s back up and down.

“Yeah they definetly feel like- _oh god_.” Riza gasped, quickly dropping her gaze down to the sandy ground of the town’s empty market place.

Or, more specifically, the puddle of water between her feet.

“Oh, yes. You are most definetly in labor. Come along, let’s get you back to your home. Once you’re settled and comfortable, I’ll go get my assistant, Malia, to help with the birth.”

“S-sounds l-like a plan.” Riza grunted through clenched teeth.

* * *

Roy was making stew for dinner when Riza came home, Amaria helping her through the front door.

“Are you okay?” He asked, taking the pot off the stove.

“It’s _time_.” Amaria explained.

“Anything I need to do?” Roy asked, acting surprisingly calm, considering how paranoid he had been the last nine months.

“Help me get her to the bedroom so I can check to see how dialated she is. After that, I need hot water and clean towels.” Amaria instructed.

“Got it.” Roy nodded, helping Riza up the stairs.

“W-Where’s S-Sophia?” Riza asked. As if on cue, Sophia poked her little head out of her bedroom.

“Mama? You okay?” She asked, looking a bit frightened.

“Yeah, honey. Your little brother or sister just wants to be born. That’s all. It’s okay.” Riza said reassuringly.

“Okay...” Sophia said, the twenty month old _clearly not_ convinced. Despite not even being two years old, she was very smart.

Once Riza was in the bed and comfortable, Roy went downstairs to get what Amaria asked for, while the older woman checked to see how far dialated she was.

“Four centimeters. Might still be a few hours. I’m gonna go get Malia. Be back as soon as I can.” Amaria explained, rushing out of the house.

“Mama?” Riza looked towards the door and saw Sophia, standing in the doorway, her thumb in her mouth and her other hand clutching the stuffed bunny the men and Rebecca had gotten her when she was born.

“Hi Princess. C’mere.” Riza cooed, extending her arms out.

Sophia wasted no time in running to the bed, climbing up, and into her mother’s embrace. Riza wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, her little butt resting on top of her contracting belly.

“I love you, baby girl. Mama loves you so much.” Riza hummed, rubbing her hand up and down Sophia’s back.

“Did Amaria say how dialated you were?” Roy asked, entering the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Four.”

* * *

Several hours passed, Riza’s contractions getting closer together and more intense.

“I _hate_ you right now, you cock sucking asshole.” She hissed at him, while Malia had taken Sophia to the potty.

“If _I_ was a cock sucking asshole, _you_ wouldn’t be going through this. Not with my kid, at least.” Roy shrugged.

Cue a slipper hitting him in the face.

“Ow.” He whined, rubbing his forehead, ignoring the snicker from Amaria.

* * *

“Still think it’s gonna be a boy?” Roy asked her, smiling as Sophia snuggled in Riza’s arms, her butt resting on top of her Mother’s swollen stomach.

“Yep. Still think it’s another girl?” Riza asked, her arms wrapped around their little girl.

It wouldn’t be much longer until she was no longer an only child.

“Of course she’s going to be a girl.” He smirked. Riza rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply through her nose as another contraction hit.

“Instead of disagreeing on the gender, Breda says we should be discussing genetics and what they’ll look like.” Riza said after the pain subsided.

“Like you. _She’s_ gonna look just like _you_.”

Cue another eye roll from Riza.

“No. _He_ is going to look just like you _and_ Sophia.” She scoffed.

“We still in agreement for the names?” She asked.

“I am if you are.” Roy said, earning a small smile and a nod from her.

Riza let out a sharp cry as another contraction hit, the worst one for her to experience so far.

“Sounds like it’s almost time. You might wanna put your little one to bed.” Amaria’s assistant Malia suggests, motioning to Sophia, fast asleep in Riza’s arms.

Roy nods, carefully taking Sophia from her Mother, carrying her to the bedroom down the hallway to put her back in her bed. He lets out a small sigh of relief when she didn’t wake up after he tucked her in, turning around to quickly and quietly rush back to Riza.

By the time he got back, Riza was already propped up in the bed, her legs bent at the knees, waiting for him to return so she could start pushing.

“Sit behind her and let her lean against you for support.” Malia ordered him. He did as he was told, his knees on either side of her hips, as Riza sat between his legs, her back against his chest.

“I love you so much.” He cooed in her ear, kissing the side of her head.

“You had _better_ for doing this to me. _Again._ ” She laughed, whimpering in pain.

“On your next contraction, you need to push, understand?” Amaria instructed. She nodded, doing as she was told.

Riza had experienced a lot of pain in her life. Breaking her ankle when she fell out of a tree when she was seven. Her back being branded by her Father at twelve. Getting grazed by a stray bullet on her hipbone in Ishval at eighteen. Her shoulder and back being burned by Roy. Her throat being slit by one of the Mad Doctor’s goons not even two years ago.

But those pains were _nothing_ compared to childbirth.

Gracia hadn’t been kidding when she said that vaginal childbirth felt like your nether regions were _literally_ on _fire_. _The Ring of Fire_ , she had called it. An accurate description in Riza’s opinion.

“You’re almost done. You just need to get the other shoulder free and your baby will slid right out.” Riza was informed.

“You wanna watch, Dad?” Malia asked Roy, a grin on her face.

“No thank you. I’m fine with the view I have!” He said, looking straight up at the ceiling to ensure he wouldn’t see their second born exiting the birth canal.

Ignorance was bliss and when it came to _that_ , Roy wanted to be blissful.

“God, I fucking _hate_ you right now. Edward is right- _you are a bastard_!” She snarled between gritted teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I know... I know, my love... I’m sorry.” He said softly, kissing her temple.

Riza cried out in pain, squeezing Roy’s hands as she pushed one final time, a small high pitched wail starting when her cries of pain subsided. She slouched against Roy’s chest, catching her breath, tears of joy in both of their eyes, their foreheads resting together, as they listened to their newborns cries, telling them that they were _okay_ , they were _here_ , in the world with them and their big sister and the rest of their large and crazy extended family.

_“It’s a girl!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Poll:
> 
> I wanna know who thought the baby was a girl and who thought the baby was a boy?


End file.
